If I were you
by Micchan2
Summary: Jika hari itu, baekhyun dapat menahan perasaan ya tidak menyatakan pada sahabat sekaligus Teman masa kecil mungkin mereka akan selalu bersama sampai sekarang. Dia menyesal Bahkan dia kehilangan sahabat sekaligus orang yang dirinnya cintai Bahkan sekarang sahabat nya tersebut benar benar membecinya. #chanbaek#huhan#kaisoo#hurt#NC
1. Prolog

chanyeol aku mencintai mu . jadilah pacarku " ujar nya dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah yang terbilang cukup cantik untuk seorang namja . sedangkan namja yang tinggi bernama chanyeol tersebut berdecih malas .

" huh , kau mencintaiku ? byun kau begitu tau jika aku adalah straight " ujar nya begitu dingin . seakan di hujam ribuan pedang tepat di dada nya namja mungil tersebut sontak langsung memegang dada nya sakit , sungguh sakit memang .

tanpa perihatin sedikit pun sosok tinggi tersebut mendorong begitu kasar tubuh mungil itu , membuat namja bernama baekhyun tersebut tersungkur nyaris terbentur oleh batu disana .

" dasar anak pelacur. " ujar chanyeol begitu ketus tanpa memandang wajah milik namja mungil yang begitu tertohok.

**_bacotannn_****_hello keteemuu lagii ama author~ j_****_jangan lupaa tinggalin revieww_**


	2. 01

Cuaca dingin di seoul, membuat beberapa anak sekolah terpaksa berpakaian tebal. Seorang namja mungil berkacamata tebal tengah berjalan pelan di Lorong kelas, lirikan lirikan tidak suka atau kalimat makian cukup terdengar di pendengaraan namja mungil tersebut namun tidak di hiraukan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelas, membuat antensi semua Murid di kelas sana menatap dirinnya. Baekhyun memandang datar mereka semua lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya, yang Penuh akan coretan.

' menjijikan '.' pelacur ',' mati sana '. Dan masih banyak Lagi membuat tulisan tulisan sumpah serapah yang Kian tambah banyak terukir, di Meja nya.

Baekhyun, tersenyum miris. Mengingat yang mulai melakukan pembulian ini adalah sahabat masa kecil nya sekaligus orang yang sampai saat ini sangat dirinya cintai. _' park chanyeol _'

" dia di lahirkan dari Rahim Seorang pelacur sehingga pasti tingkah laku miliknya sama seperti pelacur " ujar Seorang yang sedang bergossip di sana. Baekhyun ingin sekali membalas ' hei, Ibuku di sana hanya bekerja sebagai tukang bersih bersih tidak lebih.' namun mereka semua tidak percaya, Malah semakin menjadi jadi.

Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa jika ia mempunyai ayah, yang meninggalkan nya sewaktu masih kecil dan juga ibu bekerja di club malam hanya sebagai tukang bersih bersih , kadang - kadang namja mungil tersebut datang untuk membantu ibu nya. Bahkan namja mungil tersebut kenal baik dengan orang orang di club tersebut.

" pelacur, seperti dirimu hanya mengotori sekolah milik ayahku Byun asal kau tahu saja " seakan di tusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Rasa nya sangat cantik, namun dia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan nya.

)0(

Saat bel sudah tiba, banyak siswa yang bebondong bondong ke kelas menuju kantin, Lain halnya dengan baekhyun yang membawa bekal berisi makannya ke sebuah gudang kosong yang tertetak tidak jauh dari kantin sekolah.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gudang tersebut mengeluarkan earphone miliknya dan mendengar kan lagu lewat mp3 nya. Tanpa sadar beberapa orang siswa mengikutinnya, beberapa siswa tersebut mendorong tubuh mungil tersebut sehingga tersukur Jatuh, membuat bekal makanan yang dibawah nya Jatuh berantakan dan juga Kacamata yang hampir rusak. baekhyun memakai kembali kacamata miliknya , kedua manik nya membulat sempurna.

belum sampai situ saja, satu Seorang siswa menarik kerah kemeja milik baekhyun, membuat namja mungil tersebut dipaksa berdiri. Baekhyun membelalak kaget melihat siapa pelaku nya. " chanyeol kau" ujar baekhyun tergagap.

" Kau begitu lemah Byun " sinis, chanyeol. Yang dapat di dengar oleh baekhyun.

" bos apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan anak pelacur ini ? " Seorang di belakang chanyeol mengitrupsi membuat baekhyun membulatkan mata tidak mengerti dengan perkataan orang orang tersebut barusan. Chanyeol memandang para pereman pereman sekolah tersebut malas.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada baekhyun, beralih menarik kuat surai coklat milik namja mungil tersebut. Chanyeol menarik rambut baekhyun kuat membawanya masuk ke Gudang disusul oleh para bawahannya di sekolah itu.

Sebelum chanyeol menghempas tubuh baekhyun kasar chanyeol melepaskan Kacamata milik namja mungil tersebut agar, namja mungil pengheliatan namja mungil tersebut tidak jelas.

Tubuh mungil tersebut seakan tersentak , baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa sosok yang lebih tinggi dari nya kini tengah menatap remeh ke arah nya . chanyeol dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kacamata tersebut membuat baekhyun berusaha merangkak untuk mengambil nya .

Namun usaha nya sungguh sia sia chanyeol keburu menginjak kacamata tersebut sehingga hancur berkeping keping . layaknnya seorang raja chanyeol menjentingkan tangannya memberi Aba Aba untuk menghabisinya .

Tubuh mungil nya terpaksa bangun Kala merasakan tarikan begitu kuat dari belakang namja mungil tersebut berulang Kali memberontak namun cengkraman di Leher nya begitu kuat membuat namja mungil tersebut kesusahan bernapas .

" wah , bos ternyata dia mempunyai tubuh yang cukup bagus juga " ujar salah seorang di Sana yang sedikit menyikap seragam kemeja putih tersebut .

Baekhyun bergerak gusar ke kanan ke Kiri berharap jika cengkraman di leher nya berkurang , namun tidak sama sekali .

" aku mohon ... Aku mohon ... Chanyeol " Baekhyun bergerak gusar dalam cengkraman lelaki berbadan gemuk tersebut . wajah nya sudah benar benar basah dengan keringat

" ah kalian benar, kalian boleh meninggalkan kami berdua. " sinis nya kemudian , para pereman sekolah tersebut meninggalkan chanyeol dengan perasaan begitu kecewa.

baekhyun memandang takut sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan nya dengan begitu takut. tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi kini chanyeol layangkan kepada sosok mungil yang kini memandang nya begitu taku

" byun aku mempunyai pilihan..." intrupsi suara husky begitu dingin , baekhyun mendongakkan kepala nya takut takut menatap sosok tinggi yang kini tengah mematap nya begitu tajam menggunakan kedua manik onyx nya.

" a--apa ?" cicit nya begitu pelan sekaligus bergetar membuat chanyeol menyeringai di buat nya. chanyeol menyadari jika namja 'mantan sahabat' nya ini ternyata mempunyai wajah nya begitu cantik dia bodoh karena tidak menyadari nya.

)0(

Baekhyun memungut kembali seragam miliknya yang Sudah sangat lusuh namja mungil tersebut berulang Kali menghapus bulir bening yang sendari tadi Turun membasahi Mata nya .

Namja mungil tersebut sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa kesalahannya sehingga , lelaki tampan tersebut begitu membenci nya baekhyun benar benar tidak mengerti. Tungkai pendek nya berjalan teratih atih meninggalkan ruangan tersebut .

Baekhyun terserang panik luar biasa ketika mencoba membuka pintu gudang yang ternyata terkunci , apalagi cobaan ini . tubuh mungil tersebut berusaha mendobrak nya namun tidak satupun Cara yang berhasil .

Baekhyun mendudukan bokong nya yang begitu sakit perlahan . namja mungil tersebut merogoh Saku handphone , berharap jika handphone dapat hidup ternyata tuhan masih berpihak kepada nya . namja mungil tersebut merengut ketika melihat beberapa list panggilan tidak terjawab .

" baek mengapa tidak di angkat huh ? " baekhyun sedikit tidak kaget mendengar Suara Berat yang menyiratkan kepanikan tersebut . entah mengapa baekhyun mempunyai bad feeling tentang ini .

" maaf kan aku madam " ujar nya begitu merasa bersalah .

" baek kau dimana sekarang ? Jika kau mendengar berita ini jangan sekali Kali kau berpikiran untuk menyudahi hidup mu "

" maksud madam ?"

" ibumu .. Meninggal baek "

P

intu gudang tersebut terbuka , membuat namja mungil dengan kondisi begitu kacau sedikit menengok kearah kilatan cahaya yang berbondong bondong menerangi gudang tersebut.

Namja tinggi itu sengaja datang pagi pagi buta . untuk membukakan pintu gudang tersebut kedua Pasang manik onyx nya membulatkan Mata melihat sosok yang kini tampak begitu memperiatinkan .

Baekhyun berdiri begitu pelan , kemudian melangkah kan kaki nya begitu pelan dirinya tidak perduli dengan namja di hadapannya . Chanyeol tau dirinya benar benar keterlaluan dengannya tapi chanyeol sungguh yakin jika ini bukan pengalaman pertama Kali bagi namja itu .

" aku tau ini bukan pengalaman pertama mu ?! Jadi jangan bertindak terlalu menderita byun . jika aku melihat mu disini aku benar benar akan menyebar video itu baekhyun"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak perduli dengan apa yang namja tinggi tersebut katakan dirinya sudah benar benar lelah .

" chanyeol benar benar membenci Ku yah ? Lagipula aku juga tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melanjutkan sekolah setelah kejadian kemarin . chanyeol benar itu adalah malam pertama ku , terima kasih telah menyadarkan tempat dimana sosok makluk menjijikan seperti Ku berada " baekhyun menghairi percakapan nya dengan bulir bening yang kembali mengalir .

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang " final sosok tinggi tersebut sambil menyeret tubuh mungil tersebut , tidak ada berontakan dari sosok mungil saat chanyeol memaksa nya masuk kedalam Mobil . hanya pandangan teduh yang menatap jendela disana .

Chanyeol menyipitkan kedua manik nya , ketika melihat banyak nya orang memakai pakaian hitam berjalan satu persatu keluar dari apartment kecil milik baekhyun . " mengapa di rumah mu sangat ramai ?" Tanya chanyeol begitu penasaran.

Tampa berniat menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol . baekhyun menundukkan kepala nya kemudian keluar dari Mobil sport tersebut , baekhyun melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kerumunan orang orang disana .

Plak!!

" kau kemana saja huh? Bibi mencari mu saat detik detik terakhir nya . apakah -- mianhae " yeoja cantik tersebut begitu menyesal ketika melihat kondisi baekhyun seutuh nya begitu berantakan .

TBC

**_minta kritik dan saran nya readers sekalian_**


End file.
